Heroing For Dummies
by Benihime999
Summary: Get ready to taste the fists of Justice evildoers. I stand for truth, justice, and all things spandex. Who am I? Just your friendly neighborhood hero. Now prepare to get pounded harder than your mother on New Years Eve. Sassy SI. Super-boy powers. Puns a plenty. No Pairings.
1. Extra Lucky

**Disclaimer: I don't own BNHA or any of the characters except the OCs.**

 **Chapter 1**

I stared uncaringly at the hole made of multi-colored lights, I didn't know how long I had been falling inside but I had grown bored after the first five minutes.

At first, I had wondered how I had gotten there but then remembered that I had just died.

All I had done was go to a local convenience store to buy salsa for chips. My brother, Jon, was waiting at home so that we could watch a movie together. It was movie night, a tradition that we had kept since middle school.

I had been at the checkout counter, when I heard a small TV behind the cashier announce the winning lottery numbers. At first I thought I heard wrong, because they had announced all of my lucky numbers. I always bought the same ones, for every game. Looking at the screen I was shocked to see all of my numbers displayed neatly across the screen. I remembered almost immediately that I had bought a ticket just that very morning.

Taking my purchase, I hightailed it out of there, I couldn't believe it, I had won the lottery.

I ran down the street, I needed to go home and find the ticket as soon as possible. I crossed the street making sure the light was green first, but before I could even take the first step, a car ran past the red light, and swiveled off the road.

They say it was more likely to be in a traffic accident than to win the lottery. It was just my luck that today it seemed to be extra lucky. It hit me, going at 40 miles an hour, and pinned me against the light stop.

I didn't even have a chance to scream. I died instantly, without pain or suffering, and then woke up free falling into a tunnel of lights.

"God, I wish Jon was here," I said out loud.

 **POP!**

"What the?"

"Jon!"

"Rose! How did you get here? Where is here?"

"You will never believe this but I died in a car crash as I was heading back.."

"Oh shit. Really. I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's okay, it was actually pretty painless, over in a second. How did you die?"

"I choked on a chip."

"What?"

"Well after you left, I waited for a bit, but you took too long and I started to eat the chips. Then I heard the TV announce the lottery numbers and remembered that you bought a ticket today. I was so shocked that you actually won that I choked on a chip, and it looks like I finally died."

"Ouch. Was it quick at least?" I asked curiously.

"Nope. I was choking for like ten minutes before I blacked out. Then I appeared here. Not going to lie, this was not what I was expecting the afterlife to be."

"I'll say. I was expecting white fluffy clouds and a quire of angels."

"I was expecting fire and brimstone, with a mob of devils carrying pointy spears."

I then noticed something, "Hey look. There are glowing crystals over there."

Jon looked and saw them too.

A little distance away there was some glowing hand-sized white crystal falling with them. "I think it would be best if we didn't touch them."

However, we weren't prepared as tow of the crystals fly towards us, but as soon as they did, we were engulfed in a blinding light.

* * *

As I opened my eyes, I couldn't help but wince in pain. A dull aching sensation in my legs was the first clue that something was wrong.

I was staring up at a high ceiling but when I looked down I saw that my ankle was completely twisted in the wrong direction. From the stairs, I hazard a guess that I had fallen down them.

It was then that a young boy no older than 16 came rushing from the next-door room. He took in the scene with a cold calculating look that was deprived of any hint of warmth. When those blue eyes landed on me, I couldn't help but flinch back. It was as if he was looking at some insect or something.

"H-Help…" I pleaded.

"Tch," the rude boy muttered but bent down in front of me.

He grabbed my ankle carelessly causing a shot of pain to travel up my leg. Stretching my neck, I tried to see what he was doing.

He still carried that calculating look as he looked at my injury, then he exhaled a tired breath and I felt my leg go numb. I watched with horrifying fascination as he then twisted the ankle back into place.

Slowly I felt the aching in my body disappear instantly. Then the numbs slowly started to reside and I regained feeling in my foot.

The teen stood up, taking out a cigarette box from his back pocket and placed one of those cancer sticks in his mouth.

"Don't run around the house again," he said in a monotone voice as he began to walk out of the room, leaving me still on the floor.

I was too stunned to get up so I just laid their on the waxed wooden floor staring up at the ceiling. Looking at my hands I noticed that they looked tiny, in fact everything looked tiny.

Just as I was thinking that, I was hit by a sudden flux of foreign memories. I zoned out as I started to see them in rapidly all at one.

Thankfully otaku culture had prepared me for this. All Hail the Kawaii.

From the information I was getting, I had been reborn as a Japanese girl in what appeared to be a fictional world. A world I recognized all too well, since I had written quite a number of fanfics on it. I had somehow been reborn into the My Hero Academia Universe. I don't know if Buddha was real or something, but if he was then he was obviously an anime fan.

My name in this universe was Mio Yagami and I was 6 at this time. I had an older brother named Hozuki Yagami and a great-grandma named Akane Yagami. My parents had died two years previously, in a villain raid, they had both been heroes, so it was to be expected I supposed. Hozuki, 14 at the time, had stepped up to become her legal guardian.

Now normally this would have been a problem, but Hozuki was apparently a genius by all standards of the word. He had gotten his high school diploma at the young age of 12 and had went on to medical school, where he was close to finishing his medical degree. Of course his quirk also helped a lot, since it revolved around biokinesis.

Speaking about quirks, from the memories I got, I found out that also had a quirk. I had the ability to generate and control my very personal forcefield. It wasn't that strong however as even the smallest of hits would pop it like a bubble.

"What are you doing just lazing around," came a grumbly voice from hallway.

Turning to the voice, I immediately recognized her as Mio's great-grandma, or just Nana for short. She was looking disapproving at me, and my memories immediate told me why. She had come to live with them after my parents died, and took care of me during the day, while Jun was going to school or his part-time job. However, she had been born before the emergence of quirks and the like and had never fully come to accept them. She could tolerate Hozuki just fine since he was using his quirk to pursue a 'normal' job but held Mio in low regard as she would always shout about wanting to be a hero like her parents and such.

The old woman rolled her eyes and shuffled away, "Hm. Kids these days are all so lazy. Back in my day…"

I got up since there was no point in staying there. In the Yagami house pity was rarely given.

I climbed up the stairs and walked back to my room. It was clearly my room since it had an All Might door plate with my name on it.

As soon as I walked inside, it was if I was in an Otaku's wet dream. The room had shelves upon shelves of hero merchandise, 30% of it must have been about All Might.

 _'It looks like I was an otaku in this world as well,'_ I thought as I picked up an All Might action figure with real Texas Smash action from its display case.

I began to search my room for anything useful.

I found a photo album tucked underneath my bed almost immediately. I scanned the pictures and saw what looked like a family photo. I was being held in between to adults that were wearing hero costumes while Hozuki was standing off to the side with soulless eyes. As I looked though more of those pictures I saw a pattern form. In every picture Jun was always standing to the side with a blank expression. He never looked happy in any of these photos.

That brought another thing to my mind, _'I wonder what happened to Jon? He was right next to me when we disappeared. Did he make it to this world too? Or did he go to a different on? This is so confusing,'_ I thought angrily, feeling a cold pit in my stomach form at the thought of never seeing my brother again.

"I really hope you're here too Jon," I said as I threw myself on my bed which as you guessed, it had All Might sheets.

* * *

 **(Time skip)**

It had been a few days since my rebirth or whatever it was called. I tried to act as the original Mio would and I had managed to fool everyone at school, but apparently not Hozuki as he would always through suspicious glances my way. Despite being mentally older than him, I felt an instinctual amount of fear whenever he would look at me with those narrowed eyes, as if he was dissecting a small animal.

I walked into the kitchen and found Grandma already in her seat around the table, a newspaper in her hand and a chopsticks on the other.

She would give Hozuki one thing, despite being a complete unrepentant jerk, he did know his way around the kitchen, as such meal times were always something to look forward to.

Being in a smaller body was both awesome and tiresome. On one hand, I was too small to do many of the things I enjoyed doing or anything independently, case in point being that I needed help reaching the counter. On the other hand, even a normal adults portion of food looked enormous. Just yesterday I had eaten a Cinnabon that had been bigger than my whole face.

As I tucked into my western style breakfast, spearing a helpless sausage in the shape of an octopus, I noticed Hozuki washing dishes. He was dressed in slacks and a blue long sleeve shirt, his black hair combed neatly backwards, and a cigarette on his lips. However despite always having one of those poison sticks, I have never once seen it lit. He also didn't smell like tobacco which made me wonder if he even smoked at all, or if it was just for appearance.

I also had similar looks, with black ebony hair that fell neatly to my side and bright blue eyes.

Drying his hands he took off the green apron and turned to us. "Grandmother, I need you to look after Mio tonight, I'll be coming a little later than usual to finish a paper for my class."

Grandma grunted showing she understood.

Then his gaze landed on me, and my hand froze mid-way to my mouth, a pancake dripping with delicious maple syrup just inches from being eaten.

"Stay out of trouble Mio. I don't want to hear about you messing with that Yamada girl," he said offhandedly before downing a cup of coffee and picking up his jacket from a chair.

Right, about that, apparently I was the local neighborhood bully, with my prime target being an overweight bespectacled girl named Aoi Yamamda. When Hozuki had found out, he showed the first emotion other than cold or apathetic, too bad it was anger. He had dragged Mio all across the street until they reached Aoi house, where he proceeded to explain the situation to her parents. She had needed to apologize to the girl and had been on grounded ever since. Grandma also had a few things to say on the matter, as she had tanned Mio's hide until it was bright red.

Of course I wouldn't do that now, that was the old Mio.

"Ahmm, is it okay if I use the computer," I asked my grandma.

She didn't even glance at me as she replied, "What would Hozuki say about that?"

"Yes?" I asked hopefully.

"Then there's my answer," she said automatically, as she began to eat her miso soup.

I skedaddled out of there before she changed her mind.

As I surfed the web, I began to look up on certain topics in order to get an estimate of when I landed.

The first thing I did was go to UA's official website and look up the class roster. A quick scan showed that Midoriya and the rest of the class hadn't been admitted there. It looks like I was somewhere before the beginning of the story.

Next I did a name search on all Midoriyas near my area. I got two hits, but one of them was middle aged man and the other was a blue haired teen. I began to expand my search range until I found what I was looking for.

I saw a class photo for an elementary school about 10 cities away, and right there in the bottom right was young Midoriya grinning like the lovable idiot he was. From the looks of it, we're the same age which is both good and bad. Good because I now know what time I'm at and I know what's going to happen in the next few years but at the same time I have to live through the League of Villains, Stain, League of Villains again, All for One, All Might's last fight, the Eight Precepts of Death, the League of Villains again!

I went to lay down on my bed trying to gather my thoughts. On one hand, I could either not get involved and live a relatively normal life knowing the future events or get involved and possibly destroy the timeline. I know for a fact that they'll be fine without me sticking my nose in and while the attacks are horrible they needed to happen. Heroes come out stronger and more focused on helping rather than for money and popularity. But then again I could save so many! Iida's brother could still walk, Mirio won't get shot, Sir Nighteye could live, Eri could get saved sooner, heck even Bakugo might not get kidnapped.

The more I thought of it the more conflicted I felt. If Jon as here he would tell me not to get involved but I know I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I could do something to save lives and didn't even if I could destroy everything. Worst case scenario, Izuku might not even get One for All!

I sighed, wishing for the nth time that Jon was here.

* * *

I decided to go to the park after school let to clear my head. School seemed to go slower than usual, others started to give me weird looks since I was so quiet today even the teacher pulled me aside at recess to see what was wrong. I knew I was breaking character but right now I was making a huge decision and couldn't bother to care. I couldn't even talk to anyone to get an outside perspective. I had read enough fanfics and novels to know that the first rule of time transmigration is you can't tell anyone or else you'll sound crazy and even if they believe you it would just lead to experiments and information going into the wrong hands.

I can't even say that my Quirk lets me see into the future since my Quirk is a forcefield and having two Quirks that have nothing to do with each other is basically almost impossible. My quirk. I haven't used it since I arrived, how do I even activate it?

From what I knew, even though my forcefield was weak now if I could train it it could become stronger maybe even impenetrable. From what I understood in the Training Camp Arc, Quirks are basically like a muscle, all you have to do is exercise it to make it stronger. I mean look at Bakugo, he might have been an asshole but he was very dedicated to training his quirk and finding different applications, which was why he was so strong when he got to U.A.

So with the right training regimen, I could be a great hero! But... did I want to be a hero?

A part of me said that it was the right thing to do. 'With great power comes great responsibility,' and all that crap.

On the other hand, I have never been the bravest of people. No, in fact some might even call me a coward. But I wasn't, I just had a healthy amount of survival instincts.

I was so caught up in my thoughts that I completely missed the soccer ball that was heading straight for my face.

Huh?

The white and black ball stood frozen about two millimeters away from my nose, and I could see some a transparent wave in the air.

Oh shit. Is this that forcefield everyone was talking about. I didn't know it could activate automatically- Wait! Doesn't this mean that I can't ever get hurt? If its like this then doesn't that mean I'm perfect for being a hero. How much does a hero make by the way? I better look that up before I decide anything else.

However before I could continue my thoughts I felt a sudden dizzy spell hit me.

What did I run out of power? Can it even do that?

I don't know what happened after that as I collapsed in the middle of the field.

* * *

As it turns out, a professional hero makes a crap load of money. And with a quick Moogle search on how much the top heroes make and my decision was set. PS: they make about 12 craploads a month.

 **A/N:**

 **So this is the revised version of my other fanfic Training To Be The Next All Might. I'm not going to delete the other one so people can see the differences between the two. While they are a bit similar, there will be major differences that will make this one stand out more. This is going to have more crude humor which is why it's rated M unlike the other one. So bare with me as I expand more on my characters.**


	2. Bully vs Bully

**Disclaimer: I don't own BNHA or any of the characters or other anime being mentioned except the OCs.**

 **Chapter 2**

After the soccer ball incident, I was determined to activate my quirk again.

I tried different ways to awaken the power in me but it refused to listen to me. The jerk. It wasn't until one particular day where I was finally able to finally get a clue.

On my way home from school, I had been so frustrated at my lack of progress that I kicked a nearby wall as hard as I could. Imagine my surprise when it when the concrete bricks used to make the wall broke under foot. There was no way a normal six year old could have that much strength, so that could only be my quirk at work.

Too bad I couldn't stick around to inspect the freshly made hole, but the last thing I wanted was for this to get back to Hozuki. So I booked it out of there as fast as my little legs could carry me.

Once I had gotten home, I got my notebook and went to the backyard. I had decided to take a page out of Deku's book and started writing what I knew about my Quirk and the different ways I could use it.

 **What I know:**

 **1) I have to be awake for my Quirk to work**

 **2) It is always on (when awake)**

 **3) If I use it too much I either get really tired or pass out**

 **4) The forcefield is basically like another skin but I can expand it about an inch away from me**

 **5) Only I could see my forcefield (usually when something disrupts it)**

 **6) Super strong?**

"Now let's see, I kicked the wall when I was angry, so could emotions activate it? No, that wouldn't really make sense. I've been angry before but this has never happened. Maybe it has to do with the intent? But I wasn't really thinking about it at the time. ...Still it couldn't hurt to try. But does this mean that mean I could use the energy of the forcefield to make myself stronger?" I said outloud.

I spent the next several days trying to activate my Quirk again as well as brainstorming different ways in how to use it.

Apparently my Quirk has two modes: Subconscious and conscious.

When ever my body subconsciously recognize danger signs, it is able to produce a forcefield instinctively. It is like knee jerk reaction in that sense since I have no control over it.

The second mode allows me to manipulate this force field but I have to be conscious of my action and unlike the automatic mode, this gives me more control at the cost of a higher energy cost.

As to how I figured all of this out, well it all goes to something I call the knife incident, and needless to say I wasn't allowed in the kitchen without supervision anymore.

However, whether it was the auto or manual mode, there was one thing that applied to both. It always took a mental toll which was why I would either passout or be really tired after I used it.

Being the Otaku that I am I tried to see if I could pull off certain moves..

"Kame..hame..HA!" Nothing.

"Rasengan!"

"Come on Mio use the force.." I said stretching my hand to remote control two feet away.

"Wingardiun Leviosa... yeah, didn't think so either." I dropped the stick I was holding.

..they didn't work.

I was in my backyard trying to channel the secret energy that all Otakus possessed, the same energy that allowed me to go days without sleep or a proper meal. I had used it numerous times in my past life, usually when I was living alone and needed to pay for my own food, rent, and internet with two weeks until payday. As an Otaku I only needed two of those to survive.

 _'I probably shouldn't kick more wall, who knows what Hozuki will do to me.'_ I shuddered at the thought.

Looking at Hozuki's small vegetable garden, I gulped and scanned my surrounds before approaching it.

I bent down to pick up a rock and ran away.

"I guess I can see how far I could throw."

I focused all of my energy into the rock in hand. In my eyes it looked like a small soap bubble just barely big enough to surround the rock. Taking a second to concentrate I visualized what I was going to do. I wanted it to go really far.

I got into a pitchers stance and then threw the rock as hard as I could.

Well one thing was certain, I wouldn't be playing for the nationals any time soon.

Still I watched as the seemingly slow rock defied all physical knowledge and continued to fly, straight out of the backyard.

 _'I guess that proves it then.'_ I thought with a grin.

"What are you doing?"

I turn to see Hozuki standing at the entrance to the backyard looking at me with a deadpan yet disapproving look.

Crack! The sounds of a window shattering reached my ears.

 _'Shit.'_

"I.. um.. that is.." Before I could even form a sentence I felt myself losing strength and the world tilting.

 _'Oh thank god..'_ I thought welcoming the darkness.

* * *

When I had finally regained conscience, I was laying down on my bed. _'Did he carry me back to my room?'_

I stared at my ceiling thinking about what I had just discovered. I knew that I didn't have an ordinary forcefield, I actually had tactile telekinesis and there was one person that I knew had it too.

Superboy.

I didn't just love anime but I watched a lot of superhero movies, cartoons, comics and while I liked Marvel more I knew plenty about the DC Universe too.

If my Quirk really was like Superboy's power then my potential was limitless! I started to think about all the different ways he used his power, "I need to write this down! Wait.. Where's my notebook!"

I frantically looked around before spotting it on my desk. A feeling of dread started to fill me as I approached my desk. On top of the notebook was a yellow post-it 'We'll talk about this later' it said in impeccable writing that could only be Hozuki.

 _'Kyaaaa! Did he read it? He must have I mean. I'm so embarrassed I could die. I might have gone a little wild with the ideas, and no he probably thinks his little sister has 8th grade syndrome,'_ I thought as I jumped on my bed and screamed into by pillow. I could feel my face heating up already. "I have to avoid him for now, how hard could that be?"

* * *

Apparently not that hard. I had almost forgotten that he is rarely home because of all his classes. He would only be here in the morning or late at night and even then he still had a lot of work to do. So I was safe for now at least.

I took this time to work more on my Quirk, now that I knew what it was I could finally train it.

Superboy's power came from his will power and concentration and obviously his already strong body. With that he could fly, be super strong, be super fast, have super hearing, and even make energy bolts! And that was just a few of his powers, there are many different ways to use tactile telekinesis.

With this power there was no way I wouldn't be a top hero! I would be rolling in money in no time. Bwahahahaha!

With that in mind, over the next two weeks I started to take up meditation to improve my concentration and exercise to condition my body. I couldn't do anything too hard since I was still six and I didn't want to stunt my growth but slowly I could see some improvement. I didn't get as dizzy or tired when I used my Quirk and I was able to throw a decent punch after watching enough YouTube videos.

I started to increase my grip strength with something I like to call the Tinfoil Exercise. I would get a sheet of tinfoil, cover it with my force field, and try to crumple it into a ball. It was a long and frustrating process. But slowly after a few dozen tries and curses I was able to make it into an oddly shaped ball. From there I moved to paper then wax paper and finally construction paper before going back to tinfoil and making the balls smaller and more compact.

Next I started to use my forcefield to carry things, I had to start small since I still didn't know how to fully use it. First it was a piece of paper, I placed it on a table and put my hand on top of it. I willed my forcefield to spread around the paper and lifted my hand and hopefully lifting the paper as well. It did but the moment I was distracted it fell.

 **Note to self: Don't get distracted.**

From there I slowly increased the weight to a notebook then a water bottle to a one pound weight and finally a 2 pound weight. I could lift 2 pounds in each hand for about eight minutes before I get exhausted.

My super speed also need much improvement, the push from my field to run faster would sometimes trip me and I couldn't do turns so there was a lot of running into walls and lots of condescending look from Grandma when she patched me up.

And just like that a whole month had passed without me noticing.

* * *

I was sitting on one of the tables at recess writing down my improvements and thoughts of future goals regarding my Quirk.

"Let's see I weigh around 50 something pounds if I can lift more than that with my forcefield then I might be able to lift myself and learn to fly. It'll be dangerous if I run out of energy when I'm flying so I need someone to watch me but Grandma would never do it and I'm still avoiding Hozuki..."

My thoughts were cut off when not too far from me there were three kids picking on some kid on the ground. Now normally I would ignore this but on closer look the kid on the ground was Aoi Yamada, my ex-victim.

Aoi was overweight girl and always wore baggy clothes. Her hair, a pretty indigo blue, was cut in a horrible straight bob, it made her chubby face look even chubbier. You could barely see her eyes behind her old fashion, coke-bottle glasses. She was also one of the shorter kids in class and rarely talked to any of our classmates. She had no friends so there wasn't anyone to stand up for her.

It looked like even if I didn't bully her someone else would, _'This would be a good way to make it up to her for bullying her in the past. Maybe we can even become friends.'_

Closing my notebook, I walked towards the group with purpose.

"What are you doing?" I asked with all the badass aura a six year old could have. Not much. They turned looking startled before it melt into a relieved expression when they saw I wasn't a teacher.

"Yagami-san, are you here to teach piggy Aoi a lesson too?" Now this would be really insulting if the kid himself didn't have pig ears and a curly tail, it just sounded ridiculous.

"No, and recommend that you stop bothering her." They looked at me confused not understanding what I had just said. No surprise there, it was not too long ago that I would pick on her every chance I got and now here I was defending her. It would confuse anyone, especially the girl on the ground look at me as if I just said the sky was purple.

"Why?" Asked one of the others as some of his hair formed a question mark on top of his head.

"Why? Because I said so."

"And if we don't-oink?" the pig kid said.

 _'Did he seriously just oink?'_ "Look, I'm trying to do something good here, don't ruin it by being little shits and forcing me to beat you. The last thing you need is to be uglier. So just walk away and don't bother her again."

They looked nervous at each other an unspoken conversation going on between the three. They nodded once and squared their shoulders trying to look more intimidating.

 _'Oh, damn. Are they serious? Hahahaha...'_

I was barely holding myself from laughing, as they began to approach me in a threatening manner.

I took out the pen from before and coated it in a thin forcefield before throwing it at them.

The pen embedded itself an inch infront of the bully's foot almost half way into the dirt.

They paled almost instantly.

"I see anyone picking on her again and we're going to have problems," I took out another pen, "catch my drift?"

"Y-Yes," they stuttered before running away.

A few weeks ago that show of power would have me feeling super drained but now I didn't even feel tired! This meant I really was getting stronger.

 _'Oh I almsot forgot.'_ I looked at the girl who was still on the ground gaping at me.

"You can get up now," I said trying to sound cool.

I extended my hand to help her up only to have it slapped away.

"I don't need your help," she said getting up off the floor and adjusting her glasses.

"Right." I started to walk away now that the problem was solved.

"Wait!"

I turned to her. "Yes?"

"Why did you do it? Is this some trick?"

"Hmm, maybe I was bored or I just can't stand bullying anymore. Maybe I feel bad about bullying you and want to be friends?" I said only to see most deadpan eyes in my life. "It doesn't matter, no one should bully you now."

I began walking away again patting myself in the back for sounding so chic.

"I'm not going to thank you or anything," she yelled.

I just waved her bye in return.

Cool exit.

Nailed it!

* * *

I didn't blame her for not trusting me, heck even I wouldn't trust me! If my ex-bully just saved me from getting bullied I would think that they were up to something too and sure I would be weary of them too, but not to the point of secretly following them around.

I'm not sure if she actually thinks I haven't noticed or she doesn't care if I know.

Awhile back I actually wanted to find out why Mio bullied her and while I don't justify it I can understand why she did it.

One day, when she went to the park with her family she saw Hozuki talking to Aoi. Her brother, who always treated her with cold indifference, was actually being nice and smiling at someone. Mio couldn't understand it at the time so she took her hurt emotions and turned them into anger. Anger towards Aoi for being able to do something she never could.

Well, that was then. I personally don't care who Hozuki is nice to, if anything I would rather not interact with him.

It was shame, I wouldn't have minded becoming friends with Aoi, from the small interaction I could tell she had a really strong character even after being bullied.

"I guess I'll just go train..."

* * *

 **-Two Week Later-**

I was still avoiding Hozuki as best as I could and Aoi was still stalking me. So I just kept training, Grandma didn't care what I did as long as I didn't accidentally kill myself. I was really making strides in my powers, then again it's easy to improve at the beginning.

I used tactile telekinesis on my shoes to make myself go fast resulting in super speed. Well super speed to me. I'm guessing I'm running as fast as an average middle schooler, which was fast for a kid in elementary, especially someone like me who had short legs. I was hoping everything would balance out when I reached my growth spurt, looking at Hozuki gave me hope.

Meditation has really helped me with my concentration, at least after I was able to remain awake. As result my forcefield was slowly getting stronger. It wasn't enough to stop a bullet but I think I could take a couple of hits before it popped, not that I was willing to pick a fight with anyone to find out.

I'm not entirely sure how strong my punches are but I'd like to think I'm stronger than the average six-year old. I could at least lift 30 pounds with my forcefield so it won't be long before I could try to lift myself. I would really need someone to help me check out my power soon.

"Don't forget class, tomorrow we're going to the Aquarium. We're going to be using the buddy system so I'll give you two minutes to decide who you're going to pair up with."

Dammit! I looked around seeing other kids getting up and forming pairs.

 _'Shit, what do I do?'_

I didn't have any friends and I hadn't exactly gone out of my way to make any. I started to panic as more and more pairs started to form. I spotted Aoi sitting alone in the back, _'Right, she doesn't have any friends either.'_

I headed towards her and stopped at her table. She looked up at me with confusion then caution.

 _'Okay you can do this,'_ I thought.

"Do you want to partner up with me?" I asked. Please say yes, getting rejected by a six-year old would seriously bruise my ego.

She looked around the room to see if it was a joke that the others were in on but didn't find what she was looking for. I could feel the other kids staring at us with curiosity and confusion.

Biting her lower lip she replied hesitantly, "Okay"

"Cool," I said walking back to my table. _'Oh thank god! I thought she was going to say no for a second.'_

* * *

The aquarium wasn't that bad, if anything it was kinda fun. It was a nice break from all the training I have been doing, Hozuki even left me a snack before he left. To be honest I'm still not sure how long I could keep avoiding him...

"Okay class, it's time for lunch! Follow me to the eating area."

"Yes, Kenma-sensei." The class called out.

We walked in pairs of two (with our buddy obviously) to the eating area. There were tables or a big patch of grass if people wanted to have a picnic.

"Stay where I can see you!" She called out as everyone started to find a place to eat.

I looked to Aoi, "Let's eat at one of the tables."

Aoi looked hesitant before nodding. We sat at one of the tables a little away from the others. We began eating in awkward silence.

 _'God this is awkard. Come on think of something witty to say!'_

"So what was your favorite exhibit?" I asked taking a bite of my sandwich.

"The jellyfish looked cute," she mumbled.

"Yeah they looked nice."

Awkward silence.

"My brother packed me some cookies. Chocolate chip, let's share?"

"Eh, Hozuki-san? Okay, umm my mom made me brownies you could have some if you like," Aoi said scooting the container with brownies closer to me. I quickly did the same with my cookies. It's been a while since I shared my lunch with anyone. My friends and I in my past life were all big foodies and we would all share food when we went out.

 _'I missed this feeling,'_ I thought as a comfortable silence enveloped us. We slowly started talking about what we saw at the aquarium and our favorite parts. It didn't last long though as a group of boys approached our table. The name tags on their shirt indicated that they belonged to another school.

They looked about nine years old, one had antennas on his head, the other had a swollen index finger and the last one who appeared to be the leader didn't have any physical quirk that I could see.

 _'Must be an emitter type or something, got to be careful with him.'_

"Do you need something?" I asked seeing as Aoi looked a little worried.

"Yeah, you can get off our table," the leader said.

"Oh, and since when was this your table?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Since now and I recommend you leave shortie," Antenna threatened.

Now I take offense to that, my height was a sensitive subject, but it couldn't be denied that even they have a good head over me.

"And if we don't want to?" I said as I stood up from my chair.

Aoi looked at me in fear, "Yagami-san, let's just leave. We can eat somewhere else." She started to gather her things and made an attempt to get up.

"Aoi, sit down." She looked at me conflicted before sitting back down. "Now how about you leave my friend and me alone before you embarrass yourselves."

That seemed to piss the leader off as he swiped his hand, throwing my half eaten lunch to the ground. "Oops, my hand slipped."

 _'That little shit!'_ No one messes with my food.

I walked up to him before smacking the lunch out of his hand. "Oh sorry, my hand slipped," I said with an unapologetic smile.

Now he looked really mad, he started to gain an almost animalistic look. His hands started to look more like claws and his teeth looked more dog-like.

I quickly concentrated on my forcefield and got into a boxer's stance, 'I could probably take a hit or two to make it look like self defense before hitting him back. The other two don't look strong so they'll probably back down if the leader losses.'

"Why so mad? I thought dogs normally ate off the floor."

I looked at my surrounding, the teacher still hadn't noticed anything but as I turned to look at Aoi I could see that she was shaking and close to shedding tears.

 _'Damn it.'_

I got out of my stance just as the teacher glanced our way. The trio saw this too as they returned to normal.

"You go lucky this time. Let's go Aoi," I said as I began to walk away before I did something I would regret.

I heard her scrambling to catch up, she handed me my fallen lunch box.

"Why did you walk away? You could have probably beat him," Aoi asked.

I looked at her from the corner of my eye, "Probably, but you could have gotten hurt too."

I didn't feel her next to me and turned to see she had stopped walking. "Come on, it's time to go to the teacher."

The rest of the trip went by smoothly as we headed to the gift shop. The key chains were really cute especially the dolphin one, there was even a couple of water based hero merchandise like Gang Orca.

I saw someone walk by the window of the gift shop.

"Hey Aoi, I'll be right back. I need to go to the bathroom," I said looking outside.

"I'll go with you," she said putting back the starfish stuffed toy.

"No it's okay, I'll be quick. Can you just tell the teacher." I didn't wait as I left the gift shop but not to the bathroom.

"Hey fellas~ Remember me?" I said walking to the three from before.

"What do you want, brat?" the one with the E.T. looking finger said.

"Brat. Haha! Good one. Imma enjoy shoving that finger up your ass. Maybe you can find work as a jack-o-lantern after. As for your friend with the Ugly Quirk. Well maybe if I hit him enough times he might actually look normal. Not handsome, just you know, below average. It would be a major improvement."

They got angry with every word I said, but I wasn't done as I turned to the leader.

"As for dog-boy, well I hope you like smelling your own ass, because once I'm done you will be little more than a pretzel."

* * *

"Yagami-san, there you are. Oh my god what happened!" Aoi gasped.

"I tripped. Anyways let's go, I got what I needed."

I gestured to the small bag in my hand. She looked like she wanted to say something before sighing. Not that I could blame her, I supposedly went to the bathroom and came back with a scratch mark on my right arm, a forming bruise on my leg and dirt all over my clothes.

"Must have been one heck of a fall," Aoi commented.

The ride back to school was mostly silent with the teacher fussing over my injuries from my fall. I was taken to the nurse once we arrived, I was surprised when Aoi went with us.

"Yagami-san," Aoi began, "I um wanted to thank you for thinking about me back in the aquarium."

"Mio." She looked at me confused. "Just Mio. I think we've gotten to the level that we can call each other by our first names."

"...Did you really mean it?"

Now it was my turn to look confused.

"Did you mean it when you said you wanted to be my friend?" Aoi asked nervously.

"Oh, um I mean if you want to," I spoke unsure.

"Yeah, I'd like that." She blushed.

"Oh, I got you something." She dug into her bag before pulling out a Gang Orca key chain. "I know you like heroes so I thought you might like it."

I held it in my hand feeling a surge of warmth in my heart. "I got you something too. Come closer," I said beckoning for her to lean in. She did, although rather reserved.

"There."

On the left side of her head was a star shaped hair clip. I had bought two so I placed the other in my hair. We smiled at each other, we might have had a rough start but I think we were slowly getting past it.

"Yagami-san," the nurse called. "Your brother is here to pick you up."

I could feel dread start to fill me as not far from her was Hozuki standing at the door.

"Let's go." He stated.

We left the office and headed home after dropping off Aoi.

Hozuki glanced down at me with those hawk like eyes of his. "I think it's time for that talk."

 _'Ah, shit!'_

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **So how do you like chapter 2? Now some might be like she's improving to fast think about it like this its always easier in the beginning but it'll get harder later on. Anyways the next chapter Mio finally has that talk with Hozuki!**

 **Now in case some of you don't know Mio is in First Grade also she doesn't have any friends. Maybe she had some underlings like Bakugo but after being punished for bullying she dropped them and didn't try to make any friends. Aoi also doesn't have any friends mainly do to her appearance but now she has Mio. That is not o say that Mio and Aoi will be best friends from the start, they are going to work their way there.**

 **Anyways look forward to chapter 3! I'm already working on it. I usually don't give a lot of extras names or go into detail about how they look since Mio probably won't meet them again but if you have any suggestions for a quirk for a side character/ random stranger Mio might bump into like another kid or bully or store clerk, please write it in the comments!**


	3. Learning Discipline

**Disclaimer: I don't own BNHA or any of the characters except the OCs.**

 **Chapter 3**

The silence was suffocating as we sat across the kitchen table.

My hands were clenched hard under the table with my head bowed down.

Okay I was almost certain at this point that Hozuki had a secondary quirk that involved intimidating eyes because there was no way his stern glare could be this effective.

I heard the front door open and from the hallway came our grandmother, back from her dancing class.

 _'Yes! My savior.'_

She took one look at the atmosphere in the kitchen and walked right out of the house again.

 _'Traitor!'_

"I heard that you have been behaving yourself," came the smooth voice of Hozuki.

 _"*Gulp*_ Y-yeah?"

"Then perhaps, you can tell me why I needed to be called to your school after you came back from the field trip with bruises," he asked, narrowing his eyebrows.

"I-I-I..." I went quite since I didn't know how to respond.

It didn't look like Hozuki was willing to continue however as he waited for me to say something.

"S-some boys tried to pick a fight with me and Aoi. I was just defending myself!" I shouted trying to justify my actions.

Hozuki however didn't look impressed as he took his cigarette out of his mouth and gave his most intimidating glare to date, "So you went back for revenge, is that it?"

"Wh-what?"

"I already questioned the Yamada girl. She confessed that the two of you walked away from the fight. Do you think I am stupid?"

"What?! N-no-"

Hozuki caught me off before I could go on, "Did you really think I wouldn't recognize the signs of a fight when I see one."

"I-I-I sorry," there was nothing I could say, it was true that I had gone back for revenge. I could have just let the matter end but instead I went back and fought those kids simply because of my hurt pride.

Hozuki stood up from his chair and looked down on me with the most disappointed eyes I ever saw. "I really thought you had changed. Perhaps that was just wishful thinking on my part but when I saw you practicing so hard with your Quirk, running around proclaiming to be hero, I actually thought... you might do it. But a hero doesn't beat up children for a simple squabble. A hero doesn't stoop to their level. They are above this, that is why they are heroes. ...You are grounded until further notice. You are not allowed to step out of this house except for school."

Anything I would say next would just sound like a pitiful excuse so I stayed quite.

Hozuki retrieved his jacket and turned to leave, "Now I have to leave since I was in the middle of something before I got called. I left some money on the counter so order take out."

I heard the door open and closed but I didn't look up, some dust had gotten into my eyes and I was trying to whip them away. My throat was also acting strange as it felt tight making it harder to breath calmly.

Despite myself, I felt like I had disappointed him in some way, making me feel disappointed in myself too.

* * *

"How about 'No holding any petty grudges'?" Aoi said taking a bite of her lunch.

The day after the field trip she noticed that I was down and when I told her what had happened when Hozuki and I got home. She said if I really wanted to be a hero then maybe I should have some rules to follow and from then we started brainstorming different rules.

"I think that's an obvious one," I replied writing it down. "Maybe one about 'Not beating someone up to the verge of graphic pixilation'."

Aoi gave me an odd look obviously not getting my reference. "You say really weird things Mio but if you think it makes sense then go ahead."

We kept going back and forth with new rules some making sense, others just ridiculous.

"Hey Mio," Aoi began. "Why do you want to be a hero?"

Money.

But how do you tell a little kid that the only reason you want to be a hero is for the crapload of money they make?

"My parents were heroes and they died protecting those that couldn't protect themselves. I didn't get it at first when they were suddenly gone but I still felt sad." I looked at Aoi, who was giving me a look of pity and understanding. "I don't want others to feel the same loss I did, so if I can use my Quirk to save others from losing someone important to them then I'll be a hero."

A calm silence seemed to fall over us, as we continued to eat before Aoi broke the silence.

"I think you'll be a great hero." She smiled.

I smiled back. _'Sorry Aoi but I couldn't care less about who my parents were or what they did before they died.'_

* * *

We were walking home from school when it finally occurred to me, "Hey Aoi, you know what I want to be in the future but I never asked what you wanted to be."

Aoi seemed shocked that I would even ask before answering, "I um.. I like singing."

I looked at her to continue.

"I want to be a singer in the future. My Quirk lets me make anyone instantly happy upon hearing my voice when I sing. I know it sounds silly especially with how I look," she said gesturing to herself. "But I want to make people happy and smile."

Wow, she was really selfless.

"I don't think it's silly! It doesn't matter how you look now, haven't you ever read the Ugly Duckling?" I turned to her with a determined grin. "Don't worry, I'll make you into a beautiful swan! Tomorrow we don't have any school so meet me at my house."

I quickly wrote my address and phone number before giving it to a dumbfounded Aoi.

"I'll see you tomorrow at 10 in the morning," I yelled before taking off to my home to start planning.

* * *

 **-The Next Day-**

After I had arrived home to see both Grandma and Hozuki in the kitchen I told them about having a friend over the next day. Which was received with indifference and a comment asking if I even had friends. Thanks for the vote of confidence Grandma.

I looked at the materials I had brought to the backyard with a look of pride. I had printed a couple of pages on healthy foods and exercises that we could do that were age appropriate along with a diagram that shows what weight you're supposed to be for you're age and height. I also had a scale, measuring tape, and a notebook to write down our progress.

 ** _*Ding. Dong*_**

"I'll get it!" I yelled running to the entrance. "Hey Aoi! Glad you could make it."

"Hi Mio," she said nervously.

"I see you took my advice to wear clothes you could move around in."

Aoi's mom had called last night thanking us for having Aoi over and something about red bean rice before I got around to telling them that Aoi should wear clothes that she could move around in. So here she was in grey leggings with a pale pink skirt over and a long sleeve shirt that said 'Shirt'.

There was so many things to work on but that will be for a later date. I, myself was wearing red shorts with a white shirt that said 'Hero in Training' with All Might flexing.

"Let's go to the backyard, I have everything set up!"

I made quick work on measuring her, teaching her some exercises, and talking about what food she should eat more or less of. We had to stop for lunch courtesy of Hozuki, who had to leave to work on a paper. We were eating in silence with the occasional talk about her new training schedule.

"Mio, do you really think I can do this?" Aoi asked.

"Of course! I wouldn't have made it if I didn't think you could do it," I reassured her.

It seemed to work as she looked more confident at the training regimen. I had to start her off small since I don't think she's used to hard training. It was only half a mile of running, various different stretches, jumping jacks, crunches, ect.

"Don't worry I'm going to exercise with you. I've heard its better to do it with a buddy so you can encourage each other. Though I did start before you so my sets will probably be more." She nodded in understanding. "Anyways, once we get you in the right shape, we can start with your appearance."

"What's wrong with my appearance?" She asked confused.

 _'Oh sweet Aoi there was so much to do..'_

"Well, for one there's your hairstyle, it doesn't suit the shape of your face. Next is your glasses, they're too old fashioned and to big for your face. Then there is your style of clothing, like really a shirt that says 'Shirt', not to mention all the baggy clothes you wear to school." Each word seemed to be like an arrow piercing her as she laid defeated.

 _'Ah. You can't beat those anime reactions.'_

"But don't worry, they're all easy fixes. First off, grow out your hair, we'll look into hair treatments later. Next you need to get new glasses, I think oval shape would suit you best and as for clothes," taking a quick look at her clothes, "we can fix that once you lose a bit of weight."

"If you say so," Aoi sighed. "Wait, aren't you still grounded? How will we be able to exercise together?"

Oh yeah, I had almost forgotten.

"Well, we have a training room here. I haven't used it since I'm training my Quirk in a different way but I'm sure Hozuki won't mind..."

This lead to a discussion on my training and me demonstrating what I could do.

"So once I can lift about 100 pounds, I'll be able to lift myself and maybe fly!" I was really looking forward to the prospect of flying. Aoi seemed to mirror my enthusiasm as she looked just as excited. It felt nice to finally have someone to talk with about my training and was actually excited about what I could do. No one really cared about what I did as long as I didn't cause too much trouble. It was sad to think that Mio might have had a home but was still neglected.

I looked at Aoi who still had that child like innocence. "Hey, how about once I'm strong enough you'll be the first person I take flying with me?"

"Really?"

I nodded.

"It's a promise!"

* * *

 **-Time Skip-**

Summer break had finally ended. Not a lot had changed for me but that didn't mean the same for those around me.

Hozuki had gotten his doctorate before summer had started. He had rejected many offers to work in some well known hospitals saying he wanted to start a clinic at home so that he could "still look after his little sister and dear old great-grandma". Bullshit.

I knew he could care less what happened to me as long as I still made it home for dinner.

He used almost all the money our parents had left us along with the money our grandma had saved to add a side clinic to the house. I had seen the blueprints and it vaguely reminded me of the house Ichigo from _Bleach_ lived in. Well, as long as they didn't touch my room I was fine with it.

Aoi had lost a considerable amount of weight during the summer thanks to the heat. She could now be considered chubby instead of overweight. Her face looked less round and she had taken my advise about the glasses as now you could clearly see her eyes. Her hair had grown to be a bit past her shoulders and she had started using the hair treatment we bought months ago, giving it a nice shine. Her clothes also changed, she no longer wore baggy clothes but more clothes that would actually fit her.

Seeing as Aoi was an only child her parents were all for getting her anything she wanted. They were very doting, which was why she was overweight to begin with. They were also pretty forgiving seeing as they even let me be friends with their daughter after I had been her prime bully not too long ago. I guess it helped that I was her first friend and making her more confident in herself. That and the occasional help in any homework she needed help in didn't hurt.

I'd be more disappointed if I couldn't even do homework for a child. As a level 20 Otaku I had studied and learned Japanese for almost five years just to be able to say I could watch anime without the subtitles. Jon always said I could be very determined about the weirdest things.

Jon...

It had been almost half a year and I haven't seen any sign of him. Unlike me, he never saw anime no matter how much I tried to make him see them. So I knew he would panic being in a place he has no idea of so I kept an eye out for anyone acting differently than before. But no luck.

On the plus side, my Quirk training had greatly improved. I had increased the weight to twice as before! I only need 40 more pounds before I could even attempt to lift myself. Running had been one of the easier things to improve though I still had to find a way to stop without denting the ground.

My grip strength had been harder to work on since I didn't have anyone to practice with and there was only so much you could do with the materials around. Aoi had suggested we take self defense classes and maybe there could be someone that could give me some pointers. It was harder to convince her parents then my brother since they didn't want her to get hurt but after explaining that it would be useful for when she was a famous singer, they reluctantly agreed.

That wasn't the only class we took during the summer, Mondays and Wednesdays were self defense, Tuesdays and Thursdays were swimming, and Friday to Sunday were dancing lessons in the morning. It was a lot for a couple of six-year-olds but as children we had a bunch of energy. It helped that we encouraged each other along the way.

I had never been a huge fan of large bodies of water so swimming was the hardest class for me. Aoi had taken to it better than me but had difficulties in dance claiming to have two left feet. As for our self defense classes, they taught us different styles ranging from karate to Tae Kwon Do to Aikido but seeing as we were in the younger age group it was very simple moves. They did offer more in depth classes for those that were interested.

I was actually surprised when Aoi's mom had brought us to the building to sign up for lessons. Apparently one of her friends was an instructor in the facility and had recommended it, she taught modern dance.

The building was huge and they had many different classes to offer. There was singing, pottery, gymnastics, swimming, karate, Tae Kwon Do, AikIdo, Judo, kendo, dancing (in different varieties), flower arrangement, self defense, basically anything you could think of. They also gave seasonal lessons that could only be done during certain times.

"Mio! Hurry we're going to be late!"

"I'm going!" I yelled back at Aoi, quickly grabbing my backpack and lunch before heading out the door to see Aoi waiting for me. That was another thing that had changed, we would walk together to school and seeing as my house was closer, Aoi would meet me at my house. "Let's go!"

The walk to school was spent talking about minimal things we had seen on TV or done the day before. There was a new hero that Aoi really liked; the Idol Hero: Blue Canary. She had a voice Quirk that let her emphasize on certain words while singing like a command. She could sing a person to freeze, calm down, sleep, dance even. She had real potential if she wasn't busy being an idol.

We were so immersed in our talk we almost didn't notice the looks we got once we reached our classroom. Seriously? I thought our classmates were over the whole me being friends with Aoi but as I glared at them to leave us alone I noticed something. They weren't necessarily looking at me but more at Aoi.

At first I didn't know why but then it clicked. Aoi had lost weight. I knew she had but they didn't and so when they saw her they couldn't help but stare. I couldn't stop the grin on my face.

"Mio, why are they staring at us," whispered Aoi.

"They aren't staring at us, they're staring at you."

Aoi looked taken aback, checking if she had food on her shirt or if her hair was weird.

I decided to take pity on her, "They haven't seen you in awhile and you have changed a lot since before summer break. Don't worry you look fine."

She nodded with a small smile on her face.

"Good morning class! Please take your seats." The teacher walked in. "I hope you all had a good break but now it's time to learn."

She started taking roll call only taking a moment to look at Aoi when her name was called. The rest of the day just dragged on.

* * *

"So I was thinking," Aoi started on our way home. "Since swimming is almost over we could take a different class."

"Oh? Do you have one in mind," I asked.

"Singing.." She blushed. "We don't have to if you don't want to!"

I thought about it, Aoi rarely asks anything from me and the lessons are invaluable for her to start now if she wants to be a singer later. We've mainly been doing things I like or want to do so there isn't any harm in learning. My only experience was singing along to anime songs or as my brother used to say butchering the songs. So I didn't have the best voice before maybe this time it would be different.

"Sure sounds like fun."

Those four words got me a famous closed eye smile.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **So it's been a while since I last updated, I had the chapter ready but I felt like something was missing towards the ending. I'm still not satisfied with the ending but I want to get to the more exciting parts of the story soon which will be in a chapter or two. Also I will be referencing a lot of different anime in future chapters like the one in this chapter.**

 **Also the hero Blue Canary is my own character and will probably only be mentioned once in a while. She was mostly created so that Mio and Aoi can connect over heroes. Anyways I'm already working on the next chapter which should be up in a few days! Look forward to it!**


	4. Homesick

**Disclaimer: I don't own BNHA or any of the characters except the OCs.**

 **Chapter 4**

It became pretty obvious early on that I wasn't what one would call musically gifted. I was compared to a tone deaf dying whale during our first lesson, and that was by the teacher.

Aio on the other hand took the lessons like a fish to water. She had such a pretty voice which contrasted her still chubby appearance.

Ms. Akiyo, our teacher, couldn't stop talking praises about her.

Bitch.

It wasn't as if I was jealous or anything, but seeing as I had always been the better of the two, it was difficult to finally be out shown in something.

So rather than let resentment build in me, I chose to be the bigger man and quit the class and allow Aio her time in the spotlight.

Instead I chose to take a different class, photography.

 ** _Click!_**

"Let's see," I said out loud as I inspected a picture of a grasshopper on a tree before the flash scared it off.

I deleted it finding that the lighting wasn't quite right. I only chose this class because it was at the same time as Aio so we could go home together and since I've never done photography I thought I would give it a shot. I never imagined it would be so.. boring.

Don't get me wrong, there was nothing wrong with photography but at the end of the class we had to go back and talk about the pictures we took. Like why did we take the photo, how does it make us feel, you know looking for more things then there are instead of just accepting that its a picture of a cat.

Imagery was never my strong suit.

Sighing I looked around the park the teacher took us to. There were kids in the playground, a couple on a date, a group of mothers gossiping, and a family of four having a picnic. The mother and father were relaxing as the boy and girl fought over food.

 _ **Click!**_

It was a nice shot.

* * *

"-o. Mio!"

"Huh? What?" I looked to Aio as we were walking home from our classes. I hadn't even noticed we were only a couple of houses from her place.

"Mio, you've been really quiet. What's wrong?" She asked concerned.

"It's nothing really, I just have a lot on my mind." Aoi didn't look convinced but she let it go for now. It was nice to know someone was concerned about me and that she cared enough about me that she noticed when I was acting off. We continued walking in silence until we separated to go to our respective homes. It didn't take long to get home from Aio's place.

"I'm home," I called out. No one responded.

It was empty, like always. I made my way to the kitchen and saw a note from Hozuki saying he was going to be late but that dinner was in the fridge. Not feeling hungry, I headed to my room to lay down.

I had been thinking a lot about my family just not the one Aio knew. I guess it didn't really sink in that I had died, I mean I knew I was dead and in a different world but I had been so busy thinking how awesome this all was to really understand anything else. I had died and I would no longer see my parents, my real parents.

I grew up in a very loving home, with great parents and a cool brother to look out for me. I had everything I needed and more. But now I was alone in a different world with no way of going back to my family and no way of knowing where Jon was. How were my parents taking both of their children dying? Was Jon even here? What was I even doing?

I mean this was my new reality, there was no way of denying that this was very real if the pain I felt when I first came here was anything to go by. This wasn't just an anime anymore and the people around me weren't just side characters or canon fodders, they were people too. I had been so focused on having a cool power and improving it that everything else just didn't take precedence.

 _'Oh god!_ ' I thought sitting up from my bed as realization started to sink in.

I was in a different world where everyone has a power and there are people who can turn into giants and fight like its King Kong vs Godzilla. All that damage and civilians that get caught in the crossfire or are too stupid and stay to watch the fight instead of running away!

I think- I think I'm having a mental breakdown. I could die any time there's a villain attack! I wouldn't be able to defend myself with how weak I am right now and I doubt I'll get to transmigrate or get reborn again.

I- I am not okay. And I- and I can't breath. **I CAN'T BREATH!**

I felt hot tears run down my cheeks as I try to steady myself but I still fell to the ground but not before knocking something off my desk. I clutched my chest going into a fetal position all the while my breath came out in short gasps. My vision started to fade and I passed out.

* * *

I woke up in my bed feeling drowsy and with a pounding headache. I felt extremely weak and a bit feverish which is why it took me a while to notice the door opening.

"Oh, you're finally awake," Hozuki said from my door. "I found you sleeping on the floor with a picture of our parents."

'So that was what I knocked down.'

Hozuki walked in carrying a small bowl before setting it on my desk and sitting on my bed. "It looks like your fever has gone down," he said placing a hand on my forehead. "Are you hungry? I noticed you didn't eat dinner so I made you some porridge. It should be easier to digest."

I wasn't used to this gentle Hozuki so I just stared at him dumbly.

 _ **Growl.**_

"I'll take that as a yes." Hozuki grabbed the bowl and handed it to me. "I know you miss them but that doesn't mean you could disregard your health. If it's too much you don't have to go with us to the cemetery this year."

I looked at him in confusion before I remembered that Mio's parents' death anniversary was this Saturday. Hozuki thought that I was sad about their death anniversary when he saw me on the floor with their picture when I actually just happened to knock it down during my panic attack. Wow, wasn't that just a lucky coincidence.

Seeing as I wasn't responding Hozuki sighed. "I know you might not remember them that well since you were so young when they passed but never forget they were good people. They wouldn't want you to get stuck on their deaths, unable to move on. They would want you to move forward and live a happy life doing what you want."

I had never heard Hozuki talk about our parents before even when they had recently died. He always kept us at arms length and to hear him now, I guess he did care but just didn't show it. He silently gestured to the bowl in my hand, strangely enough it looked just like the porridge that my real mom used to make when we got sick. It tasted just like hers too.

I didn't noticed tears started to stream down my cheeks again, I was too busy stuffing myself. Hozuki looked like he wanted to say something but thought better of it as he just watched me eat before exiting my room so I could get some rest.

* * *

The week went by and it was finally Saturday. All three of us were decked out in all black and headed to the cemetery with flowers we bought and received from our parents colleagues. Assholes couldn't even take the time to go there themselves.

Our parents grave were next to that of our grandparents so it was more convenient to clean everyone's all at once then come in on separate day. Even if it sounded bad it was just more efficient this way, plus we didn't really know them or care too much.

Brushing away the stray leaves on the headstones, I bent down to place a bouquet of freshly plucked flowers.

The three of us just stayed silent paying our respects before Hozuki uncharacteristically spoke up.

"They were good people," he said, causing me to look up at him. His eyes had yet to leave the stones, but he had a far off look. "Perhaps a tad too optimistic, choosing to believe in good of people even where there was none... but I suppose that was just like them."

I was reminded for the first time that I wasn't the only one that had lost their family. Hozuki had also lost his parents and, unlike Mio, he was old enough to truly remember them making the pain of losing them that much harder.

"Our parents always like to say that if you saved one person, you saved everyone," he spoke in the most tender voice I can remember hearing, "I remember asking them once what that actually meant, and they responded that even they didn't know, but it sound cool. Haha, that was just like them too. They could never stay serious for too long, always making jokes and wisecracks, even on the job. The two tended to humiliating their opponents during their fights, to ruin the villains reputation." He went silent at the end as if remembering something painful.

"Whatever happened to them?" I asked curious how they had actually died.

Grandma coughed as she took a flask from her pocket and took a swing. Hozuki on the other hand remained the same as he spoke in a softer voice, "We'll not all villains tend to let something like being publicly humiliated pass..."

"Oh," I whispered. I'm sure there was more to it but I wasn't stupid enough to pry just yet.

"...Our parents actually confessed to me, that they hoped we wouldn't take the same path they had chosen. ...I'm sure they would have supported you anyways, even if the thought of you getting hurt would make them weep." He turned to me just then and I was taken aback from the concern in his eyes, "Mio, if you're truly serious about becoming a hero, I won't stop you. But I want you to know, that it isn't all fun and games. It isn't just about putting out a costume and beating up criminals, there will be real dangers and real consequences."

* * *

 **-Hozuki-**

 _'I'm such a hypocrite,_ ' Hozuki thought as he stood alone in his room.

He had spent the last two hours talking about the his biological parents, and all their actions as both parents and heroes. It seemed that Mio was still struggling with their death. He would have thought that since she didn't know them for long she wouldn't miss them as much.

It was times like this that he felt such utter self-loathing at pretending to be someone he was not. The people in the picture frame by his nightstand seemed to agree as they continued to mock him, reminding him about what he truly lost. They weren't 'his' family.

Placing a hand to his temple, he stimulated his brain to recall old memories, memories that he made sure never to forget.

The only place he could truly see his real family was in the confines of his memory.

"Mom, Dad, Rose," he whispered as he let himself fall asleep.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Hey, it's been awhile. To be honest I kinda lost inspiration and forgot where I was going with this but after seeing the new season it came back to me. I'm actually glad that I haven't written much or gotten to cannon yet because I've decided to change a lot of Mio's character and future actions. And while this chapter is short I noticed I hadn't written an acceptance scene yet so here it is.**

 **This chapter is mostly to show that not everything is going to be happy-go-lucky. Mio isn't that type of character that is always going to be happy and see the best in people. I didn't want to brush off Mio's reaction to accepting her new reality, I mean it took her half a year for it to fully sink in. When she was Rose, she was already an adult who lived on her owns but was still used to seeing her parents regularly and hanging out with her brother, I guess you could say seeing the family at the park kinda triggered her reaction.**

 **Also I'm not dissing on photography but I wanted to show that Mio isn't good at everything and just because she is learning or joining something doesn't mean she will automatically be good at it. She knows when to cut her losses like in singing.**


	5. Enter Yukio

**Disclaimer: I don't own BNHA or any of the characters except the OCs.**

 **Chapter 5**

 **-1 year Before UA-**

"Mio, get up. Aio should be here soon," Hozuki said knocking on my door.

"I'm almost ready," I replied, finishing brushing my hair to one side.

Today was the start of our last year in middle school. Taking one last look at myself in the mirror I'll admit I was rocking the school uniform. Seiyo Private Academy was the typical rich kids school that you often saw in anime, filled with narcissistic brats and judgmental teachers. It was a place where if you weren't rich or influential, you would be made either into a subject of bullying or an outcast. That being said, the food was delicious and their custom tailored uniforms were cute.

I finished my look by adding a star shaped hair clip to my bangs.

"Morning," I called out to Hozuki as I walked into the kitchen. He was sitting at the table with a newspaper in his hands and a cup of coffee within arms distance.

"Breakfast is on the counter," he replied not looking up from the paper.

"Thanks," I said, digging into my breakfast.

A lot of things had changed over the past few years. The distance between Hozuki and me had finally started to close to the point where he would actually take interest in what I was doing. It was partially thanks to him that I had a better understanding of my quirk was and what it could do. When he wasn't busy he would help me improve my quirk and write down notes on my progress.

He explained that my quirk revolved around storing energy in my cells and then releasing it outwards. With a few more test we learned that my quirk had a passive and active mode with the later activating automatically if I was in danger, kind of like how blow fish expanded. Once I learned this I began to research everything that had to do with forcefields, including electro magnetic fields since Hozuki said their might be some overlap between the two. Since my quirk was more of a mental ability, if I really wanted to get the most out of it I needed to improve a number of things. Concentration, force of will, a calm head, and a healthy body were all factors that could either weaken or strength my quirk. A unseen side effect was that I needed to eat twice as much as an average person since all that brain power made me burn calories like crazy.

My quirk placed me way beyond everyone else. I could already lift up to 5 tons, Hozuki said that as my body matures so would the amount of energy I could store, so my potential was still undetermined for now.

But even without using my quirk, I was still very athletic. I could run faster and for a longer time than everyone in my grade, I was also stronger than most because of all the martial arts classes I had taken over the years.

Hozuki usually had me practice lifting up water, he said it was in case I ever go against a person with a water quirk and since one cubic meter of water weighed one ton I had a more accessible way of increasing my weight capacity.

My other abilities were a little harder to test since I couldn't really run with everything I had without being stopped by the police or heroes. The only time I could test it out was when we went to the woods and even then there were a lot of debris on the ground but for now my speed was clocked at 40 miles per hour. It also improved my reaction time since I didn't want to accidentally run into a tree.

I also had to test how hard I could punch and set limits since I couldn't punch a normal squishy person with everything I had in fear of killing them, the same went with my kicks. I could break blocks of concrete like it was make of styrofoam.

I also measured how much damage my force field could take which led to Aio hitting me with various objects such as hammers, rocks, metal poles, baseballs going at 60 mph, ect. It was really hard to tell how much it could take without risking me getting hurt. Though I could expand the field to at least 2 cm away from around my skin.

Then there was flying, it was.. amazing. Sure it was scary at first when my concentration was still weak and there were plenty of close calls but the feeling of freedom was something I couldn't give up. I also kept my promise with Aio and I took her flying. She was a combination of both frighten and amazed especially when I took her when the sun was setting.

Out of all my abilities, flying was my favorite and I would use it anytime I could even in the house which lead me to just floating everywhere. I mean, why walk when you could just fly?

It was too bad that about the quirk restrictions or I would have probably have improved more and used it all the time but I could see why that would be bad if everyone used their quirks.

On the downside, I was still not able to produce the energy bolts that Superboy could.

 _'Only one more year before everything starts,'_ I thought as I cleaned my plate. There was so many things that was going to happen next year and there was barely anytime to catch a break. I didn't know if I was ready or strong enough yet but there wasn't much I could do but wait and keep training. _'I might as well enjoy my last year as a regular teen before starting my hero career.'_

 _ **Ding. Dong.**_

"That's Aio. I'll see you later," I called out as I made my way to the front door with my school bag.

"Have a safe trip," I heard as I opened the door to see Aio.

Aio had changed a lot from her past self. Gone was the overweight girl that used to hide behind me. In her place was a shapely young woman that brimmed with both confidence and kindness. Her indigo hair now reached her waist with straight bangs and a couple of pieces framing her face. She no longer wore large glasses opting to wear contacts so now everyone could see her amethyst colored eyes. Aio was only an inch shorter than me reaching at 5'2 or 157cm.

Aio was still the same kind girl from our childhood without being a pushover. Coupled with her aura of kindness she was popular with both the guys and girls of our year. No joke she even seemed to be enveloped in a golden aura at times.

She was wearing the same uniform, which consisted of a red skirt, a white button up shirt, a blue tie and a black blazer with the school crest on the breast pocket. The only thing different from me was that she wore two flower hair clips on either side of her head. Eh, I still say I rocked the uniform better.

"Morning Aio," I greeted.

"Mio, good morning," she replied with a happy aura. "Ah! You're wearing the clip I gave you."

I subconsciously touch my hair, "Of course! Didn't we promise to wear them on the first day of school."

"Well yeah, but I know you don't like girly things like this," Aio said as we started walking.

* * *

School was like any other first day, an introduction to the class, getting to know each other and depending on the teacher, having our first lesson that day.

Augh, math. With every year that passed I was starting to reach the limits of what my past self knew. Soon my past knowledge would be useless and I'd have to really start trying to maintain my grades.

Well at least Aio and I were still in the same class. We could suffer together.

Yes, the day started like any other, or at least it did until lunch.

We were in the cafeteria, eating are gourmet lunches when some girl dressed in a boy's uniform marched straight towards our table.

Strange I've never seen this girl before, you'd think I'd remember someone with such a unique look. She looked to be around the same height as Aio, with short pink hair in a somewhat tomboy hairstyle. Her shoulders were broader than most girls giving me the feeling that either she worked out or was very athletic. She had the brightest pink eyes I've seen on a person with skin so flawless it was kind of making me jealous. All in all, the girl was almost as pretty as Aio.

I looked toward Aio to see if she knew her, but by the puzzled look she gave me I'm guessing no.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

I was ignored however as she only continued to stare at us.

No wait, at Aio.

"Aio Yamada, be my girlfriend!" She shouted at the top of her lungs while doing a 90 degree bow.

Whoa, didn't see that coming. Though to be honest, I kind of knew Aio was popular with both sexes.

Unfortunately for the girl, I knew for a fact that she was straight. Kind of hard not to when she would always look longingly at my brother, something that still ticked me off. Out of all the people in the world, she just had to develop a crush on Hozuki. I didn't say that because I thought she wasn't good enough, quite the opposite, she could do so much better.

Aoi was stunned and lost at the sudden confession. This is usually the part where I step in and help her reject them, so I did.

Without standing up, I tossed a carrot stick at the girl's head to get her attention, "Hey, whatsyourface she not interested."

The girl looked up and gave me a glare, "My name is Yukio Tatebane, and I'd appreciate it if you would butt out. This is between me and Yamada-san."

I raised my eyebrow at her. Looks like she really must be new if she didn't know the fact that I had become Aio's unofficial bodyguard.

"Look Yuki-chan, I'm just trying to spare you the obvious rejection that Aio is too nice to say to your face in front of all these people, so take my advice and leave," I added forcibly at the end so that she would get the point.

Honestly I'd beating others for less, but her confession was brave in a way, so I'd cut her some slack.

Standing straight the girl took a somewhat hostile pose, "Who even are you?"

Seeing that she wasn't getting the point I stood up and took an intimidating stance as well, "The name is Mio Yagami, the person who will make you leave if you don't stop bothering my friend."

The girl gave me an obvious look over before apparently judging me too cute to be a threat and deciding to get into my personal space.

Narrowing my eyes I tried to be reasonable one last time, "I said step off bitch, unless you don't mind losing a few teeth."

We stared at each other before she ultimately decided to step back.

I started to smile thinking that was the end of things before I felt myself get lifted three inches off the ground due to the sneaking uppercut she got in.

I allowed myself to remain suspended in the air as I stared at the ceiling trying to understand what had happened.

It took a split second to process everything and reach a verdict. From the amount of force that my shield had absorbed, I'd wager to guess that the girl had some sort of super strength too. Judging by the fact she wasn't currently clutching her hand in pain, she must also have some super durability.

Calmly, I levitated back to the ground and cracked my neck. I could hear everyone hold in their breath at what was about to happen.

"Was that supposed to be a punch? Let me show you what a real punch is," I said before uppercutting her with my real strength.

She flew backwards in an arc, before crashing into another table a few feet away.

I looked calm, even as my hand stung. It felt like it punched a steal wall.

What was more amazing was when she got up, looking completely unhurt.

I'd have you know I put some real force behind that punch, she shouldn't simply be able shrug it off.

"Stay down," I warned her.

Her response was to crush a glass cup with her bare hands and throw the shards at me.

I didn't need to block, as they simply bounced off my forcefield.

Apparently she thought I would shield my face or something as she tried to tackle me to the ground only to end up giving me the most awkward hug. I chopped her on the head, causing her to instantly slam to the ground.

Yet instead of staying down, she tried to bite my leg.

Rolling my eyes at the futile attempt I decided to show some mercy and knock her out. Grabbing her by the hair, I lifted her up into the air and sent a punch into her diaphragm with all of my strength.

She gasped for air, before falling limp.

I turned to look at Aio and have her a thumbs up, "See, problem solved."

What I wasn't expecting was for the girl to suddenly spit in my eyes and headbutt me in the nose.

Motherf- that actually stung.

As I tried to wipe away the spit I felt her grab my hair and try to knee me in the face. My forcefield actually flickered for a second.

Okay, I was done being nice.

I grabbed her arm and slammed her repeatedly into the floor like a rag doll, breaking the tiles in the process.

Again she stood up like it was nothing.

Time to assess the situation again. Clearly she had some sort of invincibility thing going on. No enhanced reflexes so it didn't apply to the the whole body. Maybe some type of impenetrable skin? That would explain the super strength. If she knew she couldn't get hurt, then there was no reason to hold back. But how to test it.

I looked around for anything before my eyes landed on something.

That could work.

Grabbing a pitcher filled with water I used my forcefield to gather two globs of water that stuck to my fist like boxing gloves.

I flew at her with my fist drawn, and landed a punch right in her face.

She went flying again, but this time she struggled to get up as she began coughing at the sudden water shoved into her nose and throat.

"So, you do have some sort of unbreakable skin," I said, dismissing the other water fist.

Now that I knew what her quirk was, it made things easier. You didn't spend so much time around Hozuki, who specialized around working with quirks, without picking up a few things. One of which was how to exploit the weakness of certain quirks down.

Cracking my knuckles I walked menacingly toward the pink haired girl, "Oh I'm going to enjoy this."

* * *

"You choked out a school mate," Hozuki said in deadpanned voice.

"I warned her to back off nicely plus she threw the first punch," I reasoned. "I have witnesses and everything!" Hell even without witnesses, I have Aio on my side. If she say's the sky is green, everybody would agree.

I didn't see what the big deal was, the school never cared since everyone was pretty up there. It was better to just remain neutral and let the student duke it out on their own than anger one of the parents. Of course they interfered when some students took it too far but we had a good nurse so it usually never mattered.

"He is also the son of one of the councilmen in charge of the Hero Organization."

 _'Oh shit.'_ "Wait he?"

"His father can make it so that you never go Pro. He could also obstruct you from applying into UA if he has the school write your fight on your record." Hozuki noticing me growing quiet continued, "Do you understand what you've done-"

"How dare that bitch be prettier than me!"

"Out of everything I said that is what you take out of it?" Hozuki shook his head and look at the sky with a 'why me?' look.

"Look, I don't see what's the problem," I said.

"You got in a fight with the son of an influential figure, destroyed school property again and caused thousands of yen worth of repairs, which I have to pay, all in your first day of school."

"So? Just your typical first day of school."

"No Mio, just no." He sighed, obviously done with this conversation, "When we get home, you are going to go to your room and reflect about what you did and think of a darn good apology to give that boy tomorrow."

"But-"

He glared at me, I quickly shut up.

The rest of the walk home was silent. We were only a few feet away when Hozuki spoke, "Mio."

I hadn't even noticed he stopped walking. "Yeah?"

"Why don't you visit your friend Aio," he said calmly.

I looked at him oddly, "But I thought I was grounded?"

"You are, but you might as well reassure your friend that everything turned out alright. Now go on and make sure you're home by dinner." He continued walking towards our home.

Now normally I wouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth but something felt off. Hozuki was always strict when it came to my punishment, so I made it seem like I was walking away until I saw him walk in. I quickly doubled back and started to fly towards the back so he wouldn't hear me. Whatever Hozuki was hiding I would get to the bottom of it.

I got my keys out to unlock the backdoor when I heard a crash.

 **Crash! Thump! Pow! Thwack!**

I quickly got in to see a man stuck in the living room ceiling, two down bodies on the floor and Hozuki holding up another by the neck with bone claws protruding from his knuckles like he was Wolverine.

"What the fuck is going on," I asked trying to process the scene before me, "are we being robbed."

Hozuki turned towards me still holding the man up, "Mio, I thought I told you to go visit your friend."

"Yeah, and I was after I dropped off my things," I lied. "But what's going on here? Should I call the cops?"

"Yes, my phone is on the counter. The number should be on speed dial. I'll get some rope."

After finishing the call, I walked into the living room to see four unconsciousness people piled together. We quickly got to tying them up and waited for the police to arrive. We didn't have to wait long as not even two minutes later they arrived, took our statements, took the intruders, and bid us a good day.

"Hozuki, what was all that?" I asked as he closed the front door.

He sighed, "I suppose its better to tell you, incase something like this happens again."

I followed him to the kitchen feeling more confused than before. "What do you mean? You're not making any sense."

He motioned me to sit down as he began taking things out of the fridge, "Mio, as you know my quirk allows me to heal other? People would pay a lot of money to have someone like that working for them not just heroes but also villains."

"Is that what those people were here for?" I asked.

"Yes, they were here to give me a 'job offer'. I think it would be best if you stayed at a friend's house for a few days until the police finish their investigations."

"What? No! You can't just drop that on me and expect me to just ignore it." I said slamming the counter.

He shot me a quick glare, "There better not be any cracks on that."

"Sorry," I muttered.

"Look, we'll talk about this another time. I already messaged Nana to also stay with a friend, for now pack some clothes. I'll call Aio's parents and make some fried dumplings for you to take."

Seeing as I wasn't going to change his mind, I got up and did what he said.

* * *

"So Mio-chan, I heard you got into another fight at school today," Aio's mother commented over dinner.

"Yup, some pretty boy confessed to Aio and wouldn't back off when I told him to," I said placing more fried dumpling on my plate.

Aio's father laughed, "You teach him a good lesson?"

"Honey," Aio's mom admonished him trying to sound stern but the small smile on her face betrayed her. "But did you?"

"Course, I did." I smirked.

"Wait, that was a boy?" Aio asked eating her salad. I nodded. "But they were so pretty!"

"Not as pretty as you I'm sure," Aio's dad replied.

"No dad, I mean he looked just like a girl. Mio back me up."

I nodded sagely, "She's right, looked like a pink haired, pink eyed tomboy. Heck, I was taller than them too. Strong quirk though."

"But not as strong as yours," teased Auntie.

The light atmosphere continued throughout dinner. They were used to having me over when Hozuki and Nana had somewhere else to be. Our families were really close even after the rocky start we had in the beginning. They were basically like family at this point and they trusted me to keep Aio safe.

Aio's parents made their way to their living room while Aio and I washed the dishes.

"So you have the week off from training right?" I asked Aio while handing her a plate to dry.

"Yup, Nibiki-sensei said it was to get used to being in school again but to not forget to do basic training," Aio said.

Aio had been scouted last summer by a talent agency and after making sure it wasn't a scam or a shady business Aio signed up and became a trainee. She usually went to the training studio after school and since she got out late it was my job to walk her home.

Why me?

Well, it was always nice to have someone that could beat others twice their size and not get in trouble with her agency.

"We should go to the arcade! We haven't been there in forever," Aio said excitedly.

It had been a while, with Aio training and I taking more combat classes, we hadn't really hanged out much these days.

"Sure! We can get something to eat after," I suggested.

We quickly started making plans and soon it was time for bed. Bidding a good night to Aio's parents, we headed to her room where a futon was already laid out for me. It didn't take long for Aio to fall asleep, I couldn't say the same for me.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Happy New Years! I hope you all had a great year and have an even better one this year.**

 **So I didn't want to take too much time writing about Mio's childhood, so I decided to time skip a bit. And no Mio still doesn't know that Hozuki is actually her brother from her past life and he hasn't realized either. I had to rewrite this chapter a couple of times since ideas kept changing but I like how it turned out. The ending does feel a bit rushed but I was running out of ideas on how to end it.**

 **Anyways, I want to see if I can get one more chapter up before the week is over and I have less time to write.**


End file.
